radio_leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
"Stoptime Showdown"
'''"Stoptime Showdown" '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Radio League. It revolves around the team trying to take out a dangerous villain who stole their technology. Sypnosis Mike calls the team into the training area of the Radio Tower to show them a new piece of technology he received from The President. It's a controller that can captain all the Tower's features from anywhere at any time, including a new stun-laser security system Mike has added. Mike says it will be in his possession at all times. Suddenly, they get an emergency call from the President, who tells them that there's an unauthorized craft entering the Tower hangar. The team starts toward the stairs to see who it is, but a canister of anesthesia gas blocks their way, knocking them unconscious. As Mike is passing out, he lunges for the controller, but it is too late. When they wake up, Friction immediately phones the President. He says that the intruder knocked them unconscious and stole their new technology. The President asks if the perpetrator left any evidence behind. Friction finds fingerprint markings on the doors, which he uses with their DNA Satellite to locate the criminal's location. Friction finds it successfully, and the team heads down to the coordinates. At ground zero, the team finds nothing but a luscious forest. Suddenly, something stuns the team from behind in the same fashion used by the stun-laser security system. The criminal appears controller in hand and introduces himself as Dr. Inferno. He comments that he stole the controller due to the stunning technology embedded in it, which he wants to incorporate into his mech suit. Suddenly, the effects wear off and the team lunges toward him. Nathan is successfully able to catch Dr. Inferno off guard but is re-stunned in the process. The rest of the team is too late and are also stunned, except for Jacob, who is too fast and dodges all of Dr. Inferno's shots. Inferno is caught with his guard down and begins to hover away with his boots. Jacob realizes this and begins to chase after him, running very fast to catch up. Jacob sees Dr. Inferno turn behind a tree. When Jacob looks behind the tree, Dr. Inferno has powered up his mech suit and embedded the stunning technology into it. Dr. Inferno uses the suit to lunge toward Jacob, who is knocked back. He stands up but before he has time to react, Inferno stuns him. However, Jacob is able to vibrate his legs fast to break free of the stunning effects. Now that Jacob can successfully counter any stun attacks, Inferno no longer has the upper hand. He begins to retreat, but not before the rest of the Radio League has caught up to the two of them, subduing Inferno and giving him to the Señor City authorities. Inferno is taken to prison. He isn't there for very long before a mysterious figure breaks him out. When they get away, the figure reveals himself as Dr. Solstice, who claims himself a "parent" of one of the Radio League members. He suggests that since they both want to take down the Radio League, they should team up to work together. Dr. Inferno declines and goes his separate way. Dr. Solstice says to himself that he knows Inferno will come back. Trivia * This episode is preceded by "The Leader" and followed by "Puppet of Evil".